shugo vocaloid 1
by MakuyYeen
Summary: un triangulo amoroso presionara a miku...lenxmikuxtadase...by:maku
1. la llegada

Shugo vocaloid.

Capítulo 1:la llegada

Salón estrella

Profesora: buenos días alumnos.

Alumnos: buenos días profesora.

Profesora: hoy les voy a presentar a dos nuevos alumnos son Miku y Mikuo Hatsune ellos fueron transferidos de la escuela seiyo quieren decir algo.

Miku y Mikuo: gusto en conocerlos.

Chicos del salón: ella es muy linda

Chicas del salón: él es muy lindo.

Profesora: bueno vayan a sentarse y bienvenidos a la escuela vocaloids.

Profesora: comenzaremos la clase ¿Qué significa h2o? Miku

Miku: agua.

Profesora: algo mas difícil 4.078 x 495?

Miku: 2.018.610.

Profesora: correcto.

Chicos del salón: ella es linda e inteligente.

(Timbre)

Todos: miren ahí son los guadianés.

Miku: e-

Mikuo: que

Amane: los guardianes hacen que cumplan los derechos de los niños, el rey kagamine len, la reina kagamine rin, el escudero será elegido este año, el as Neru Akita, el joker será su primera aparición pero no esta definido de quien será eso son todos los guardianes.

Mikuo: no digas la palabra "guardianes" en nuestro otro colegio también existían los guardianes y miku se enamoro de uno pero los obligaron a separarse.

Miku: no me hagas sentir mal no hay nadie mejor que Tadase-kun, creo que me tengo que ir.

Mikuo: ¡miku!

Miku: no puedo olvidar a Tadase.

Miku pasa llorando al lado de los guardianes y no se dio cuenta.

Miku: me gustaría enterrarme en un hoyo ah. ¡Un hoyo! Kyaaaaaa.

Mientras Mikuo.

Mikuo: ¡mikuuuuuu!

Amane: alguien ha visto a miku!

Chico: si se fue a esa construcción.

Mikuo: miku, vamos.

Todos: también vamos a ir

Mikuo: primero tengo que ir a buscar al rey y al joker de la escuela seiyo.

Amane: por que.

Mikuo: por que el joker es nuestra hermana antes miku y amu nuestra hermana eran las jokers de la escuela seiyo y yo era el escudero además miku estaba enamorada de tadase hotori el rey Ellos siempre estaban juntos incluso eran como novios pero el cambio de escuela los hizo separarse miku estaba muy triste y no lo pudo olvidar, voy a llamar a amu, alo amu tienes que ir a la construcción cerca de nuestra escuela y ven con tadase.

Amu: bien adiós, tadase tenemos problemas tenemos que ir a la construcción que está al lado.

Tadase: porque.

Amu: miku.

Mientras Miku.

Miku: porque tadase porque.

?: Por fin te encontré mi linda miku.

Miku: esa voz ¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

Ikuto: que haces aquí Miku.

Amu y Tadase: ¡Mikuuuu!

Mikuo:¡Mikuuuuuuuu!

Todos:¡Mikuuuuuuu!

Amu: transformación de personalidad: amuleto hato.

Tadase: transformación de personalidad: platinium royal.

Miku: transformación de personalidad: diamond dream.

Mikuo: transformación de personalidad: extreme dream.

Todos: que es esto.

Len, Rin y Neru: trasformación de personalidad!

Ikuto: vendrás conmigo miku.

La toma del cuello y la lleva a la parte mas alta.

Mikuo: Miku!

Miku: Mikuo, Amu, Tadase auxilio.

Ikuto: bueno tengo que volver me divertí un rato.

La suelta y cae.

?: holy crow

Miku: Tadase.

Amu: miku estas bien.

Miku: si, ikuto no te perdonare amu.

Amu: hi.

Miku y Amu: hato diamond.

Ikuto: ja

Miku y Amu: se ha ido, maldito gato te vamos a matar.

Tadase: me alegra volver a verte Miku.

Miku: (sonrojó) a mi también me alegra verte… etto yo tengo que darte algo que te tuve que dar a hace mucho tiempo.

Tadase: (sonrojó) yo también tengo que darte algo de hace mucho tiempo.

La toma de la mano y la besa.

Todos: que romántico!

Miku y Tadase: jaja

Len, Rin y Neru: podemos ver que tu y tu hermano hacen cambio de personalidad ustedes quieren unirse a los guardianes.

Miku: que…no lo creo jajaja.

Mikuo: claro!

Tadase: miku nos vemos mañana.

Miku: adiós

(Timbre)

Todos: llegaremos tarde noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin primer capitulo.


	2. El rumor, parte 1

Capitulo 2 :el rumor parte 1.

Sala de canto

Profesora: bien quien se ofrece a ser el primero.

Miku: yo

Profesora: quien mas

Len: yo

Profesora: primero tu miku que canción vas a cantar.

Miku: una que yo escribí llamada "voice"

Profesora: empieza.

Miku: setsuna…

Todos waoooooooo

Len: (ella es muy linda)

Miku: va aru va charu…

Len:(creo que me enamore de ella)

Profesora: len te toca.

Len: si primero empieza rin.

Len: shou waoooo…

Miku: (wau es muy lindo me he enamorado pero todo es un error yo amo a tadase y hoy nos vamos a ver)

Profesora: ahora los dos juntos la canción dear you.

Miku y Len: (sonrojo) está bien.

Profesora: comiencen.

Miku y Len: a nota vaina…

Todos: .

Profesora: asombroso y ahora tu rin.

Rin: esta bien cantare la canción kokoro.

Rin: eeeeee…aaaaa….

Todos: .

Rin: arigato, arigato.

(Timbre)

Bueno nos vemos mañana

Miku:(llego la hora para ver a tadase)

Len: Miku tu vas a estar ocupada mañana?

Miku: no por que (sonrojo)

Len: es que (sonrojo) ¿quieres salir a comer helado después del colegio?

Miku: esta bien.

Sale de la sala.

Chicas: escuchaste hay un rumor de que mañana la joker miku y el rey kagamine len saldrán mañana a comer helado después de clase hay que seguirlos.

Miku: odio los rumores.

Rin: miku es cierto que mañana saldrás a comer helado con len.

Miku: si pero iré con neru.

Rin: yo voy a ir con len y con Mikuo.

Neru: nos vemos mañana.

Miku: adiós, e tadase.

Tadase: e, miku

Miku: acabo de salir.

Tadase: miku es cierto que saldrás con el rey kagamine len.

Miku: si pero iremos todos en grupo yo, Mikuo, neru, rin y len.

Tadase: que bien.

Miku: vamos a mi casa.

Tadase: si, vamos

Se van caminando mientras len.

Len: creo que ella jamás estará enamorada de mi.

Amane: tengo que crear un rumor sobre esto "el rey kagamine len está enamorado de la joker hatsune miku" enviar a todos mis contactos.

Mientras con miku y tadase.

Miku: jajá eres muy chistoso –suena su celular pero lo ignora-

Tadase: llegamos.

Miku: vamos entremos.

Tadase: es…esta bien.

Miku: papa mama estoy en casa.

Papa: quien es el es tu novio.

Miku: (sonrojo) si el es mi novio.

Papa: te estaré vigilando.

Miku: vamos a mi cuarto.

Tadase: si vamos.

10 minutos después.

Miku: adiós tadase.

Tadase: adiós miku

Le da la mano y la besa.

Tadase: adiós.

Miku: adiós.

Al otro día.

Miku: ayer me llego un mensaje y lo ignore que será….

"el rey kagamine len esta enamorado de la joker hatsune miku."

Miku: .

Miku: ah bueno me tengo que ir al colegio me voy con amu.

Camino al colegio.

Miku: amu ahí problemas

Amu: cuales.

Miku y amu: aaaaaa!

* * *

**Maku: que creen que pasara?, si dejan review les regalare un peluche de len (sexy) bueno nos vemos.**

**Miku: maku, que haces?**

**Maku: -_-' presento el proximo cap.**

**Miku: Terminemos juntas.**

**Maku: hi.**

**Maku y Miku: bueno esperamos que les haya gustado see you soon (nos vemos pronto) sayonara.**


	3. El rumor, parte 2

Capitulo 3: el rumor parte 2

Len: Mikuo has visto a miku.

Mikuo: no, se suponía que vendría con amu.

Tadase: Mikuo has visto a miku y a amu.

Mikuo: no se suponía que venían juntas.

Rin y Neru: necesitamos ayuda una chica llamada utau se las llevo.

Tadase y Mikuo: utau tsukiyomi

Mientras Amu y Miku.

Miku: donde estamos

?: están en el calabozo de easter.

Miku: esa voz ¡Utau tsukiyomi!

Utau: miku tu me traicionaste.

Miku: porque.

Utau: porque me quitaste el amor de ikuto.

Miku: Utau yo no te robe a ikuto Amu fue.

Amu: oye!

?: aquí están mis queridas chicas ,hay que convertirlas.

Miku y Amu : que!

?:las personas mas amadas por ustedes las traicionaron.

Miku y Amu: ah

?: miku tadase te mintió te engaño con tu hermana debes odiarlo pero tu hermana es inocente.

?: amu ikuto te mintió te engaño con tu hermana debes odiarlo pero tu hermana es inocente.

Miku: tadase.

Amu: ikuto.

Miku: black diamond.

Amu: bad amulet hato.

Mientras Mikuo.

Mikuo: este es el edificio de easter

Ikuto: llegue.

Tadase: que haces aquí.

Ikuto: sentí la presencia de huevos x.

Mikuo: miren ahí vienen las chicas lograron escapar.

Ikuto: ahí algo diferente en ellas.

Miku y Amu: correcto nuestros huevos no son huevos normales nuestros huevos ahora son huevos x.

Tadase: Miku.

Ikuto: Amu, que entregaron.

Miku y Amu: nuestro dolor esperen ustedes…ustedes nos engañaron con lo otra .

Tadase e Ikuto: nosotros nunca las engañaríamos con la otra.

Miku y Amu: cállense black hato diamond.

?: alto.

Miku y Amu: Utau.

Utau: hay que irnos.

Miku y Amu: bien, vámonos.

Ikuto: utau tu les lavaste el cerebro.

Utau: si, pero por amor.

Ikuto: porque por amor.

Utau: descúbrelo si ellas vuelven a ser normales te contaran.

Ikuto: lo hare.

Utau: te costara, ellas se han vuelto mas fuertes.

Miku, Amu y Utau: dios.

Fin capitulo.


	4. Miku,Amu vuelvan

**Maku: bueno aqui les dejo otro cap disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: miku, amu vuelvan!.

Ikuto: yo se donde están el problema es que solo tres personas pueden ir ,yo iré por amu.

Tadase: yo iré por miku.

Len: yo también iré por miku.

Mikuo: nosotros iremos por la escalera.

Rin y Neru: nosotras iremos con mikuo.

Ikuto: estamos los tres los demás vayan por la escalera.

Mikuo, rin y neru: hi.

Ikuto: vamos por el ascensor.

Mientras miku y amu.

Utau: llegaran por el ascensor y los demás por las escaleras, yo me quedo esperando en el ascensor y ustedes por las escaleras.

Miku: esta bien.

Amu: claro.

Utau: vayan.

Mientras ikuto.

Ikuto: llegamos.

Todos bajan del ascensor y caen unas jaulas y quedan atrapados.

Utau: cayeron en la trampa igual que todos sus amiguitos, chicas ya los tenemos.

Miku: hay que atacarlos.

Amu: si.

Miku y Amu: black hat…

Utau: -saca un instrumento que las controla-sufran mas.

Miku y Amu: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Miku y amu: nadie en este mundo nos quiere ecepto nosotras.

Miku y Amu:MAXIMUN HATO DIAMOND.

Ikuto:e, utau.

Miku: escapen.

Tadase: esta bien.

Antes de salir miku y amu caen.

Tadase y Len: Miku.

Ikuto y Mikuo: Amu.

Utau: volvieron a la normalidad.

Tadase: miku, miku estas bien.

Miku: si estoy bien.

Ikuto: cual es el secreto.

Amu: el secreto es que utau dice que le robe tu amor ikuto.

Miku: tadase.

Tadase: miku.

Miku: a mi me comprometieron.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!.

Tadase: con quien.

Amu: a miku la comprometieron contigo tadase.

Miku: e- no sabia.

Tadase: que sorpresa.

Len:(mi amor se arruino.)

Ikuto: felicidades.

Utau: me llevare a miku conmigo tengo que hacer un experimento.

Miku: no, utau.

Utau: vamonos –toma a miku del cuello-

Utau se lleva a miku.

Todos: mikuuuuuuu.

Fin capitulo.

* * *

**Maku: miku te odio.**

**miku: ppor que TT_TT**

**Maku: por que me robaste a mi len.**

**Len: maku-chan, no te pongas celosa -le besa la mejilla-**

**Maku: o/o len-kun.**

**len: ademas tu escribiste esto.**

**Maku: ¬3¬ pero tu sabes que tu me gustas -lo abraza-**

**len: -.-' lo se.**

**miku,maku y len:nos vemos pronto bye bye**


	5. miku, no mueras!

Shugo vocaloid.

Capitulo 5:miku no mueras.

Tadase: ahí que recuperar a miku.

Len: (miku te quiero decir que te amo.)

Ikuto: utau va al laboratorio vamos todos.

Todos: si

Mientras utau.

Miku: utau para que me quieres.

Utau: para ayudarme a cantar mejor.

Miku: solo para eso.

Utau: si pero primero tengo que matarte en una lucha.

Miku: que!, utau recuerda cuando eramos amigas eras la mejor cantante.

Utau: pero tu eres sensacional ahora mostremos nuestras transformaciones y luchemos.

Miku: si.

Mientras ikuto.

Ikuto: llegamos.

Abren la puerta.

Miku: diamond dream.

Utau: lunatic charm.

Tadase: se transforman y pelean.

Miku: diamond shine.

Utau: nightmare Lorelei.

Miku y Utau: siguiente.

Miku: dream of love.

Utau: seraphic charm.

Miku: love sound attack.

Utau: angel cradle.

Miku: siguiente.

Miku: kuro neko.

Utau: dark jewel.

Miku: que como?...kuro nightmare.

Utau: la esencia que quedo de dia en mi…

Miku: el as bajo la manga.

Utau: ah.

Todos: ah.

Miku: kokoro.

kokoro: si.

Miku: dream of princess

Utau: ah

Kokoro: minna

Kokoro, sunny, nyu y dia: hi

Miku: e-

Miku: dream of fortune.

Todos: que!

Utau: ja flecha de la muerte.

Miku: tadase.

Tadase: viene hacia a mí.

miku se pone para proteger a tadase y la flecha la atraviesa.

Todos: mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Utau: lo logre.

Miku: aun no muero.

Todos y utau: ah

Miku: esta es mi ultima palabra si yo muero tu también mueres, si yo vivo tu vives chicos adiós, tadase adiós para siempre.

Y miku cae.

Utau: estoy desapareciendo.

Tadase: miku no mueras (llora) miku despierta.

Utau: ahí una forma para que no muera.

Tadase: cual.

Utau: que su hermana malvada zatsune muera.

Tadase: donde esta.

Utau: ahí.

Utau: miku (recuerda).

(Recuerdo) Miku: recuerda cuando éramos amigas tu eras la mejor cantante (n/a: en mi historia utau será bipolar)

Utau: (llora) MIKUUUUUU!

Utau: flecha de la muerte.

Y atraviesa a zatsune.

Tadase e ikuto: utau.

Y el alma de zatsune se convierte en un alma perdida y entra en el cuerpo de miku.

Tadase: miku.

Miku: ta…tadase.

Miku: utau.

Utau corre y abraza a Miku.

Miku: gracias por salvarme… amiga.

Todos: miku.

Y un recuerdo de un animal fluye.

Miku: ah

Utau: un animal.

Ikuto: un perro.

Miku, utau, mikuo, ikuto y tadase: Betty.

Todos: Betty ?

Miku: Betty es la mascota de tadase que ya murió cuando éramos pequeños éramos inseparables.

Amu: pero yo nunca la conocí.

Mikuo: antes vivíamos en la casa de tadase yo, miku, utau e ikuto éramos los mejores amigos hasta que nuestros padres mi mama y papa me dejaron a mi y miku en un orfanato.

Miku: luego llegaste tu y tus padres y nos adoptaron y hace un tiempo atrás Betty murió y nos separaron a todos yo y mikuo a tu casa amu, utau al escenario, ikuto desapareció y tadase en su casa.

Miku: pero todo ahora es normal.

Miku: amu que hora es.

Amu: las 01:00 am

Miku: llegaremos tarde a casa nos van a retar kyaaa.

Fin.

* * *

**Maku: shiii miku rompele el corazon a len-kun , yo lo consolare.**

**Miku: tu escribes no yo.**

**Len: bueno de todas formas en el otro capitulo apareceras.**

**Maku: hi y robare tu corazon len.**

**Len: te esperare -piensa en ella con el traje de romeo and cinderella- o/o**

**Maku:ya se lo que piensas, hentai (pervertid )**

**todos: nos vemos en el proximo cap bye bye.**


	6. vacaciones de invierno (parte1)

Shugo vocaloid.

Capitulo 6: vacaciones de invierno, un viaje a Londres.(el capitulo mas largo, parte 1)

Miku: llegamos por aquí esta la casa de mis abuelos.

Neru: es esa casa.

Miku: neru ese es un hotel, esta ahí.

Neru: esa es una mansión esa es la casa de tu abuelos.

Miku: cual la mansión.

Neru: esa misma.

Miku: pues si.

Neru: es muy grande toquemos el timbre.

Ding don

?: quien es.

Miku: soy yo abuela.

Abuela: miku?

Miku: si soy miku vengo con mikuo y unos amigos.

Abuela: pasa.

Miku: gracias abuela.

Abren la puerta.

Rin: que bonito.

Abuela: miku tesoro estas mas grande ven a abrazar a tu abuela.

?: vieja con quien hablas.

Abuela: ven abuelo son miku y mikuo.

Abuelo: miku y mikuo voy altiro llegue ven a abrazarme mikuo.

?: miku.

Miku: e

Miku: kaito.

Kaito: miku como estas prima

Miku: muy bien y tu primo.

Kaito: muy bien.

?: Kaito con quien hablas.

Miku: kaiko.

Kaiko: miku, entonces si miku está aquí.

Mikuo: hola kaiko.

Kaiko: mikuo one-san.

Miku: chicos les voy a presentar a mis primos kaito y kaiko shion.

Abuela: bien miku lleva a tus amigas y a tu prima a tu cuarto y tu mikuo lleva a tus amigos y a tu primo a tu cuarto.

Miku y Mikuo: si abuela.

Miku: por aquí chicas.

Mikuo: por aquí chicos.

Entran al cuarto de miku.

Rin y neru: wau este es el cuarto de una princesa.

Kaiko: eso es por que miku es una princesa.

Miku: kaiko no les hables sobre eso.

Rin y neru: por que dices eso.

Kaiko: miku nació en Japón es japonesa su abuela será la próxima reina de Inglaterra luego la madre de miku y luego miku, mikuo será el rey luego de su padre pero por ahora son princesa y príncipe, yo y mi hermano somos los duques.

Rin y neru: miku por que no nos dijiste.

Miku: por que se lo dirían a todos.

Rin y neru: nosotras nunca le diríamos a nadie confía en nosotras.

Miku: bien confió en ustedes.

Mientras mikuo.

Mikuo: llegamos.

Len: wau tu cuarto es como el de un príncipe.

Kaito: tienes razón.

Abuela: (por parlantes) princesa miku y príncipe mikuo al comedor.

Len: príncipe mikuo.

Kaito: si eso es por que mikuo es un príncipe.

Mikuo: nos vemos –sale- ah miku.

Miku: vamos mikuo.

Mikuo: si adiós.

Cierra la puerta.

Kaito: mikuo nació en Japón es japonés su abuelo será el próximo rey de Inglaterra luego el padre de mikuo y luego mikuo, miku será la reina luego de su madre pero por ahora son príncipe y princesa, yo y mi hermana somos los duques.

Len: no lo sabia.

5 minutos después

Miku: (por parlante) chicos diríjanse hacia el comedor.

En el comedor.

Miku: nuestra abuela quiere que practiquemos el vals y cuando dijo eso se refería a todos.

Abuela: miku te traje una sorpresa.

Miku: e, tadase, amu.

Abuela: el es tu prometido.

Miku: (sonrojo) s…si.

Len: (no hable sobre eso)

Abuela: traje a tu otro primo akaito.

Akaito: hola prima(mira con cara desafiante)

Miku: hola primo(devuelve la mirada)

Abuela: vayan a cambiarse miku los trajes tienen sus nombres.

Luego todos esperan a miku y mikuo, miku llega con el vestido mas lindo del mundo y una corona y mikuo con el traje más bonito del mundo.

Chicas: mikuo se ve muy lindo.

Tadase y len: miku se ve muy linda.

Abuela: la princesa miku con el príncipe tadase.

Tadase: te vez muy linda.

Miku: gracias.

Abuela: el príncipe mikuo y hinamori amu.

Mikuo: eres muy linda.

Abuela: los hermanos rin y len.

Abuela: los duques kaito y kaiko.

Abuela: y finalmente neru Akita y el duque akaito, comiencen.

1 hora después.

Miku: o.o estoy muy cansada además yo y mikuo hacemos todo esto todos los inviernos.

Abuela: hora de tomar el té.

Todos: siiiii.

Toc - toc Suena la puerta.

Abuela: ya voy.

Miku: quien será.

Abuela: oh mi niña eres tu miku estará feliz de verte, miku es para ti.

Miku: ya voy.

Luego miku mira a una chica de cabello oscuro con una coleta larga y otra corta con ojos azules.

Miku: Black rock shooter….ah one-Chan (grita miku muy emocionada) pensé que no volvería a verte.

B.r.s: mi-chan yo también te extrañe.

Todos: Miku-chan quien es.

Miku: ven one-chan…chicos ella es mi hermana Black rock shooter.

Todos: wau no sabíamos que miku tiene otra hermana.

Amu: tu hermana biológica.

Miku: si.

B.r.s: miku necesito hablar contigo igual contigo mikuo –se los lleva-

En otro lugar

Miku: que paso?

B.r.s: mama quiere verlos.

Mikuo: pero ella nos dejo en un orfanato aun siendo partes de la realeza.

B.r.s: mama cayó enferma y está a punto de morir y quiere verlos.

Miku: - empiezan a correr lagrimas de sus ojos- mama esta a punto de morir –se pone a llorar-

Mikuo: tranquila miku, one-chan mama decidió quien será el rey o la reina.

B.r.s: si miku será la próxima reina después de la abuela.

Miku: p..pero eso será en unos pocos años mas.

B.r.s: lo siento.

Miku: no importa volveré a la mesa –se va-

Mientras en la mesa (con miku)

Abuela: miku que quería decirte tu hermana.

Miku: n….nada saldré a caminar un rato, mikuo acompáñame.

Mikuo: -la mira tristemente- esta bien.

Salen…mientras en la mesa.

Abuela: síganlos.

Todos: hi –todos se van atrás de ellos.

Mientras con miku y mikuo.

Miku: -triste- mikuo tu crees que mama muera.

Mikuo: no y tu.

Miku: no estoy segura.

Un rato después miku y mikuo entran al castillo donde se encuentra su madre, en los arbustos con len, neru, rin, tadase, amu, kaito y kaiko.

Neru: llevamos una hora aquí.

Kaito: kaiko tu crees…

Kaiko: si.

Amu: que cosa creen?

Kaiko: la madre biológica de miku cayó enferma y le quedan pocos días de vida.

Len: -susurra-miku …. Miren alguien esta saliendo es…¡miku!

Tadase: pero esta llorando..

Se escucha la voz de miku.

Miku: no puedo seguir así –decía mientras lloraba- mama ya murió hace 1 minuto no pude tener su cariño….ademas black rock shooter dijo que mama había dicho que yo seria la próxima reina después de la abuela y la abuela dejara de ser la reina en unos años mas y me tendre que casar –lloraba-

Llega mikuo corriendo.

Mikuo: one-chan tranquila.

?: baka tu abuela en poco años mas asumirá el trono.

Miku: esa estúpida y odiosa voz –mira hacia arriba- AKAITO!

Akaito: -le saca la lengua- bakaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Miku: TE ODIO! –se tira encima de el y lo empieza a golpear- baka baka baka…..baka.

Akaito: déjame niña de coletas –la empuja a una pendiente-

Miku: akaito –lo toma de la bufanda-

Luego miku y akaito van cayendo la pendiente girando.

Miku: -abraza a akaito- akaito no me sueltes –derrama lagrimas-

Akaito: miku, tranquila yo te tengo –la abraza- miku, perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho.

Miku: akaito, te perdono pero no me sueltes.

Akaito: o/o….tranquila - le besa la frente-

Miku: akaito –lo va a besar en la mejilla cuando el da vuelta la cara y se dan un beso en los labios- o/o

Akaito: o/o

Miku: -cierra los ojos y se separa de el- go…..gomen.

Akaito: -la mira- maldita sea mala suerte.

Miku: akaito.

Cuando de pronto caen al agua y akaito sale del agua, luego todos llegan.

Mikuo: y miku donde esta?

Akaito: miku-chan –se tira al agua-

Len: mi-chan.

Tadase: miku-chan

Luego akaito ve a miku y se estaba ahogando.

Miku: akaito –luego cerro sus ojos-

Después akaito saca a miku del agua.

Mikuo: miku –la abraza- estas helada.

Miku:-tose- mikuo, minna…..arigato Akaito-kun –lo abraza y le susurra- lo del beso será secreto.

Akaito: lo juro.

Mikuo: que le juras.

Akaito: que dejare de pelear con ella.

Miku: -lo golpea fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente- y eso es por tirarme a una pendiente….hmp.

Mikuo: a…akaito.

Neru: enseñame a golpear asi, mi hermmano siempre me molesta y me gustaría golpearlo como lo acabas de hacer.

Miku: oke, bueno me voy –camina tres pasos y cae-ugyuuuuuu

?: nyan nya nya nya

Miku: neko?

Neko: nya nya

Miku: jajaja me recuerdas a alguien –mira hacia atrás- no es ikuto.

Mikuo: te recuerda a ella?

Miku: hi, no la veo hace 12 años.

Mikuo: jajaja si lo recuerdo tu le decias que iba a ser tu neko-chan para siempre.

Miku: la extraño –se le escapa una lagrima-la quiero ver a ella y a mi usagi-san.

Mikuo: dejemos de hablar y vámonos la abuela esta sola y te tienes que cambiar quizás pescas un resfriado –la toma y se van-

Luego en la casa de la abuela.

Mikuo: abuela volvimos.

Abuela: -mira a miku-miku que te paso.

Miku: no paso nada.

Abuela: miku hay 2 personas en el living que quieren verte.

Mikuo: -suelta a miku- yo te acompaño.

Luego en el living.

Miku: o.o…..-derrama lagrimas-

?: Ohayo miku, mikuo.

?: Ohayo hatsunes-san

Se podía distinguir a una chica de pelo color castaño, corto amarrado con dos pequeñas coletas, ojos café claro, del porte de miku y con un vestido hasta las rodillas ,blanco con toques negros y zapatos rojos (mejor dicho el traje de world is mine) y otra chica con cabello corto amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba a las orejas, un poco mas grande que la otra chica, usaba una polera negra con una falda blanca con unos cuantos toques negros, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su cabello era de color negro.

Miku: M….Maku, Yeen –corre a abrazarlas- mi neko y mi usagi.

* * *

maku: ohayo mina-san les dije que apareceria.

len: te ves bien maku-chii -la abraza-

miku: kawaiii-desu maku y len bajo un arbol b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e.

piko:por fin aparezco aqui.

maku: y quizas aparescaz en el cap 7.

len: hi.

piko: miku-chan -la abraza-

todos: nos vemos en el proximo "cap" sayo.


	7. vacaciones de invierno (parte 2)

Miku: M….Maku, Yeen –corre a abrazarlas- mi neko y mi usagi.

Mikuo: Maku, Yeen no las vemos desde que tenían 4 años.

Todos (tadase, amu, rin, neru y len): quienes son.

Maku: yo soy la prima de miku yo naci 2 años después que miku solo que 27 días antes que ella.

Yeen: yo soy amiga de miku y maku desde los dos años.

Akaito: yeen-chan –le dice seductoramente-

Yeen: quieres pelear como antes –dijo furiosa-

Akaito: tranquila Ayusawa.

Kaito: Maku-chan –la iba a abrazar pero…-

Kaiko: maku one-chan –la abraza y le saca la lengua a Kaito-

Maku: ka….kaiko.

Yeen: viviremos aquí en Japón con los padres de maku y ya supimos la notica lo siento miku.

Miku: no importa.

?: -susurra a Maku: maku un huevo x.

Dia: minna un huevo x.

Abuela: iré a dormir un rato maku ya sabes que hacer.

Maku: hi

Yeen: se refiere a…"eso"

Maku: hi, -susurra- Yuno ve a buscar el huevo x y ve con yuzuki, mizz, yume y yuki oke.

Yuno: oke.

Miku: maku, tienes guardianes chara.

Maku: como es que los ve…tu también tienes, mejor dicho todos ustedes tienen uno.

Yeen: el mio es madoka.

Maku: tienes cuatro.

Miku: hi y tu tienes –empieza a contar- O.O tienes cinco

Maku: hi debo tener muchas personalidades.

Yuno: maku por aquí.

Maku: yuzuki.

yuzuki: hi.

Maku: atachi ma kokoro androku ¡

Miku : atachi ma kokoro androku ¡

Maku: snow dream.

Miku: dream of diamond.

Maku: yuki brillant.

Miku: diamond shine.

Maku: Yuno.

yuno: hi

Maku: Mirai nikki dream

Miku: Mirai nikki?

Maku: jejeeje sangre.

Miku: san….sangre.

Maku: yuki happy end….¿eh? YUNOOO.

Huevo x: inútil –esquiva el ataque-

Maku: yuzuki, snow dream.

Miku: diamond shine.

Maku: unamos fuerzas yeen!

Yeen: hi, kyara nari, mágic dream….

Yeen y maku: snow magic maximun attack

/el huevo x se convierte en un huevo de corazón/

Yeen: te kero maku

Maku: yo también te kero yeen

Miku: ustedes son muy unidas.

Maku: cierto…

Miku: y sus hermanos?

Maku: ellos dos son novios! 3

Miku: EHHH! HONTOU!

Maku: h…hi

Miku: y ustedes tienen novio -1313-

Yeen: no….bueno maku si….

Maku: extraño a piko

Mikuo,miku,kaiko,akaito y kaito: SALES CON PIKO!

Maku:hi…hi…ustedes me están dado miedo, y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Miku: estamos de vacaciones….¿y tu?

Maku: vine a visitar a la abuela…..prima :3

Miku: no me gusta que me digas prima….

Maku: prima,prima,prima,prima,prima!

Len: -timido- miku podemos hablar afuera….

Miku: hi….-se van para afuera-

/afuera/

Miku: que me quieres decir len….

Len: yo…e…etto…..yo…..DAISUKI!-/-

Fin cap 6/2

* * *

**Maku: no se equivoquen yo soy la que se parece a miku y si amo molestarla...**

**piko: cuando voy a aprecer **

**maku: pronto querido -golpea la espalda de piko-**

**miku: este cap fue mas corto...**

**maku: mate a mi inspiracion lo lamento...**

**len: por que piko es tu novio D:**

**maku: esta es una historia de un triangulo amoroso! :c**

**len: maku -la abraza-**

**maku: o/o b...bueno bye by...O/O**


End file.
